Trapped Soul
by lei b
Summary: Naraku has captured Sesshoumaru! What is Naraku planning to do with him? What will happen to Sesshouamru? Read to find out… (YAOI) (Naraku/Sesshouamru)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Inuyasha," it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. So please don't sue me. I don't have that kind of money...* sad puppy face*  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The night sky was clear, and the moon was out in full bloom (meaning a full moon). The wind was blowing continuously. Silver hair blew as Sesshoumaru walked in the forest. He had been walking for days. Jaken was behind him, trying to catch up with his master.  
  
There was a figure following the youkai prince. It had been for some time now without him noticing. It appeared to be a male with long black hair and red eyes. He stared at Sesshoumaru with an intense look in his eyes. He had caught the scent of the youkai but also noticed that he smelled a bit different. Soon after he found Sesshoumaru, he realized why he smelled different. 'He's in heat.' He looked over at the small demon following the youkai prince. He could be taken care of easily. Looking back at the silver-haired youkai, he thought of how he was going to do this.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, making Jaken crash into his leg. "What's the matter, my Lord?" asked Jaken rubbing his face. His master didn't answer. Instead he began looking around, apparently looking for something. Or someone.  
  
His sense of hearing was very precise, and he could have sworn he heard something that sounded like... a chuckle. He noticed something moving behind the trees, but couldn't distinguish what it was. It looked like a man, but he was too fast to be human. Suddenly, Jaken fell unconscious to the ground. Sesshoumaru turned in time to see him fall. "Jaken? Jaken!" Then he felt something like a sting on the back of his shoulder. He heard laughter coming from behind him and quickly turned to face whoever was there.  
  
Naraku...  
  
"What do you want?" asked the youkai prince in a calm and rough voice. But Naraku didn't answer him. He wasn't wearing the baboon skin he always wears. Naraku grinned and walked closer towards him, but Sesshoumaru didn't bother moving away. Once a few inches away from each other, Naraku stopped. Naraku was about inch or two taller that Sesshoumaru. He stared into golden pools, which were Sesshoumaru's eyes. "What do you want, Naraku?" he repeated his question, this time with anger in his voice. Naraku still didn't answer. Suddenly, his vision started getting blurry and he was starting to get dizzy, and Naraku's grin grew wider. He started losing his balance. What was happening to him? He tried to walk, and lost his balance completely and started falling, but Naraku caught him. He turned to look at Naraku, before he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and saw a ceiling. He tried to get up, but found that his arms and legs were tied down to a large futon he was laying on. To make things worse, he was completely naked, and was only partially covered by a white sheet. He started struggling trying to get out, but soon stopped because he didn't have enough energy for some reason.  
"Well, you're finally awake," he heard someone say. He turned his head to find Naraku in a gray yutaka with is chest visible.  
  
"Naraku, let me go!" He was ignored as Naraku crawled onto the futon, putting his hands on either side of his head and his legs on either side of his body. Naraku lowered his face to his until they could feel each other's breath. They lips touched slightly, sending shivers down Sesshoumaru's spine. Naraku placed small kisses on Sesshoumaru's neck, then went back and started sucking on it leaving red marks. "G-get off m- me!" Sesshoumaru moaned, while his body said other wise. He felt a hand starting to play with one of his nipples, and he let out a soft moan.  
  
Naraku left his neck and went back to his lips, assaulting them viciously and forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth. He let his tongue explore every corner and played with Sesshoumaru's tongue. The youkai prince squeezed his eyes shut and tried to resist, but his body was already reacting to Naraku's touches. He couldn't fight him. Especially since he was in heat. Usually, when he was in heat, he would stay away form other demons. And that's exactly what he was doing, but Naraku found him. He could always control himself when in heat, but not now. Not with Naraku.  
  
Naraku slowly broke the kiss and lifted his head enough to see Sesshoumaru's face. His lips were pink and swollen from his harsh assaults. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips due to the biting he did on his lips. He lowered his head down to Sesshoumaru's ear and started nibbling on it. Then he whispered something to him.  
  
"You will bear my child..."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
So, guys, what did you think? I know it's different form other yaoi Inuyasha fanfics, that's what I was intending to do. I've always wanted to read a Naraku/Sesshoumaru fic, but I could never find one. So I decided to write one of my own. PLEASE review and tell me what you think so far... 


End file.
